1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shouldered, carrying bags for holding personal items. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-purpose pack that is worn over the chest of a wearer so as to improve a user's overall posture.
2. Description of Related Art
Various packs, especially the back packs, are well known in the related art. However, the back packs promote poor posture because a wearer is normally hunched forward in an attempt to compensate for the weight on the wearer's back. The wearer's shoulders are internally rotated asymmetrically and elevated abnormally. The wearer's neck is flexed and protracted forward. The wearer's vision is limited because of the position of the back pack forces the wearer to focus downwardly, instead of looking straight ahead. All of these problems place a tremendous pressure onto the spinal column, specifically the lumbar region, which is overly exaggerated when a back pack is worn. This over exaggeration of the lumbar region exacerbates spinal column pain by causing the spinal column to impinge on the spinal nerves. Another disadvantage of the traditional back pack is that the position of the back pack causes the wearer's chest cavity to flex and the lungs to compress, thus creating an energy loss and decreasing the wearer's endurance level. The effect of poor posture causes many people to suffer from chronic lower back pain and discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shouldered pack that is worn on the front of a wearer so as to enhance and maintain a proper posture for conserving the wearer's energy. An added benefit of such pack involves the increased sense of safety and security of one's belongings inside the pack by the ability to see the pack. Yet another benefit of such pack is to incorporate beneficial principles of a therapeutic neurodevelopmental technique which brings the wearer's pelvis into an anterior tilt, as compared to the traditional back packs which bring the pelvis into a posterior tilt. The posterior tilt of the pelvis places increased pressure onto the wearer's lumbar spine.
Exemplary packs known in the related art and described in the patent literature include U.S. Pat. No. 370,090 issued to Coggins on May 21, 1996 which describes a pet carrier bag. The bag is placed on the front region of the carrier when in use. The bag has two disconnected side zippers, one on each side, a front loop and shoulder straps. However, the bag may cause extreme discomfort because the shoulder straps are not padded. In addition, the bag does not have girth straps to secure the bag along the waist so as to minimize the weight from the shoulders and the front region. Thus, the bag, like many other back packs, may provoke poor posture to the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,126 issued to Dausien on Nov. 22, 1994 describes a back pack. The back pack has adjustable shoulder straps which are padded. However, the back pack does not include a waist strap to fasten the pack along the waist area of the wearer so as to alleviate postural strains which are normally caused by excess weight from the back pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,952 issued to Gold on Nov. 8, 1994 describes a baby carrier. The carrier is used for supporting the baby on the front region of the wearer and has a baby seat, a waist belt and a neck support. However, the baby carrier does not provide a safe and secured structure for its contents because it does not include a complete closure. In addition, the baby carrier does not provide an aesthetic appearance.
Moreover, frontal carriers have been the subject of much patent literature. However, each of the carriers is normally used for supporting a child, rather than for carrying personal belongings or the like. In addition, the carriers are bulky and have an open top. Such inventions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,309 issued to Bicheler et al. on Jan. 12, 1993, 5,020,709 issued to Hoaglan on Jun. 4, 1991, 4,986,458 issued to Linday on Jan. 22, 1991, and 4,434,920 issued to Moore on Mar. 6, 1984. The carrier in each of the literatures generally includes a waist strap, a pair of partially padded shoulder straps, and a baby seat. The baby seat has side sections and side bolsters for supporting the infant. However, none of the infant carriers provide a safety structure which completely seals the contents in the pack. Furthermore, the carrier does not provide an aesthetic appearance for such an intended use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,775 issued to Hoaglan on Jun. 4, 1991 describes a front pack. The pack has a skeletal frame for supporting a mail bag, a pair of unpadded shoulder straps and a waist belt. The front pack does not include pockets and safety structure to seal one's belonging therein. In addition, the pack does not provide an effective and efficient use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.